Lay Off The Dumplings
by igirisexual
Summary: Chun-Yan is hiding a really big (and really important) secret from her boyfriend, Ivan! What exactly is it, you ask? Well, you should read and find out. Written as a gift to my best friend, author laveniis. RoNyo!Chu. Human AU.


**written as a gift for author laveniis bcos i dared her to write usuk mpreg and she fricking did it and i laughed a lot**

* * *

It started when she was frightened.

It was late evening, and Chun-Yan and her long-term boyfriend, Ivan, were cuddling on the couch of their shared home, watching a movie. Hesitantly, she took the remote and paused the recording. "Hey, Ivan?" she huffed softly, and Ivan looked down to the tiny woman at his side.

"Mm? Something up, Chun-Yan?" he asked warmly, giving her little hand a faint squeeze.

"I-.." she murmured, but let out a weak sigh. Backing away from her words, she shuffled forward and simply fell against Ivan. "I love you," she sighed, cuddling up against him.

"Aw, if you just wanted cuddles, you could've said so," Ivan chuckled, softly petting her head. "I love you too."

"You're a big dumby," Chun-Yan huffed, gently hitting her fists against his chest. He seemed not to feel it.

"Maybe, but I'm your dumby."

"God damn it, Ivan."

"Will you ever tire of me making little burns like that?" Ivan giggled, only growing more amused when Chun-Yan headbutted his chest. "Oh dear, I think I'm being attacked."

"Yeah, you are!" she cried, lightly punching him one more time before throwing her arms around his chest as far as they would go (which was not very far, considering that she was tiny and he was a giant). "You're being attacked because you are too cute and adorable!"

The second incident was when they were on a date about a week later.

"You might want to slow down," laughed Ivan, watching Chun-Yan down her third serving from the all-you-can-eat Chinese bar.

"I hate this crap," she grumbled as she stuffed her face. "I can cook better stuff with my eyes closed and one hand behind my back."

"If you hate it so much," he chuckled, "Why are you eating it by the truckload?"

"It's not by the truckload!" Chun-Yan scoffed, unintentionally spitting her current mouthful directly at Ivan.

"I seem to be wearing your lunch," Ivan observed, a little discomfited at having chewed dumplings sprayed all over his jacket.

"Sorry," Chun-Yan huffed. "But it's your fault for making silly accusations like that."

"Is there a reason you're so gluttonous recently?" he scoffed, taking a napkin from their tray and wiping himself off. "I'm concerned about you." He had already finished what he had purchased, but had a feeling Chun-Yan's large meal was going to be paid for out of his pocket.

"Oh, yeah," she mumbled as she chugged her bottle of iced tea. "I've kind of been meaning to tell you but I haven't," Chun-Yan laughed awkwardly, and wiped her mouth.

"Well, do tell," enticed Ivan, leaning his elbows on the table.

"I.." she trailed off, in thought. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter, 'kay?" Yes it did. It mattered a whole lot. Seriously. A lot.

"Well, I trust you," he shrugged. "Try to slow down on the dumpling intake, mmhm? These takeaway ones aren't very good for you."

The third (and final) incident was when they almost had sex.

"I'm so stressed," sighed Ivan as he put his bag down by the door and staggered into their house. "Chun-Yan, can you believe that Amelia filled my locker at work with liquid cheese?"

"The sad thing is, I can," she remarked, poking her head out of the kitchen where she had been fixing herself a snack. Or two. Or seven.

"It got everywhere!" he cried. "I probably smell like cheese now because it went all over my hands."

"Welcome home, dork."

Chun-Yan ambled out of the kitchen and put her arms around Ivan, gently resting her head against his chest, as that was as high as she could reach with her head. Even on tiptoes. Yeah. She was tiny. Ivan's thick arms wrapped back around Chun-Yan, and he smiled as he leant down to kiss the top of her head. "I missed you," he sighed softly.

"Oh yeah? How much?" Chun-Yan smirked, giving him a tighter squeeze and nuzzling against his sweater.

"As much as a piece of string is long," Ivan answered smartly.

"That's a dumb answer," Chun-Yan quipped, hitting his back.

"I only said that to annoy you, even though it's true as well," he chuckled, lifting his hands from her back to gently hold her shoulders. The thing with he and Chun-Yan was that he had some inner urge to hold her close and keep her safe, protect her from whatever harm may come. She was feisty and strong; she didn't particularly need protecting. She loved Ivan, and the love he offered could only be described as fluffy and warm. In all honestly, he was the sweetest man that Chun-Yan had ever met.

"You're mean," Chun-Yan huffed, letting go of him and mockingly putting her hands on her hips. "Stop being a meanie and kiss me," she demanded, pointing to her lips.

"I could never refuse an offer like that," Ivan shrugged, and bent down to kiss her. She refused to release his lips once captured, and kissed him chastely. Their arms became snaked around the other's body, and before they knew what was happening, they were laying on the couch, Chun-Yan gazing up as Ivan hovered over her.

She had always found it incredibly alluring, the prospect of having a man absolutely dominate her. Ivan wasn't the type for that, although he was certainly fitting in body. Very rarely did Chun-Yan have it in her to refuse sex with Ivan, either. He was _incredible_, to put it simply. "I love you," chuckled Ivan, loosening up a bit and cupping Chun-Yan's cheek. "I love you so much."

"Hey, Ivan?" Chun-Yan said quietly, lifting her hand and putting it on Ivan's. "Uhm, I really need to tell you something. It's also why we can't have sex tonight."

"Huh?" he mumbled, starting to fret. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Chun-Yan sighed and lifted a finger of her other hand up to hush his lips.

"I'm really sorry," she mumbled, growing even more nervous than he was. "And I'll understand if you get upset and you want to spend some time apart," she said in almost a whimper. Ivan was dead silent, waiting anxiously for whatever she was going to say.

The silence made it harder for her to stammer the words. Her lip quivered, and she ran her thumb along the top of Ivan's hand to try and calm herself. "Ivan, I-.." she murmured. "I'm pregnant."

Ivan wasn't sure what emotion he registered first. Perhaps it was amazement. It could have been terror. Then again, it might have just been joy. "Y-you're-.." he stammered, eyes widening in shock. "You-"

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything," she squeaked, closing her eyes and feeling like she was about to try. "I've been meaning to, I swear.. I just.. I understand if you're upset with me.."

"I'm so happy," whimpered Ivan, lowering his head and resting it upon her chest so that she would not see his tears. "Chun-Yan!"

It felt like a weight off her chest. "I'm happy too," she wheezed softly, tousling the back of his hair. "Ivan."

"You're gonna be a mom," Ivan squeaked, lifting his head only to cover her face with kisses. "I'm gonna be a dad-"

"We're all going to be a family," Chun-Yan cooed quietly, speaking softly so that he would not hear that her voice had crackled, and she had started to cry. "I love you more than anything in this world, Ivan." Smiling, she let her arms curl around his back and she held him close.

"Chun-Yan, you're my everything, and I couldn't love you more," Ivan wailed softly, tears streaming down his cheeks. "But you might have to compete with the little one soon!"


End file.
